


Until Later

by black_rose4



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_rose4/pseuds/black_rose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of an art-trade. My half of the trade for mianzuart.<br/>After their kiss on the battlements Felicia can't help but think about Cullen and her feelings for him. She decides to pay him a visit and spend some time with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mianzuart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mianzuart).



Felicia set down her book on the side table and sighed. She hadn’t been reading it at all, her thoughts filled with Cullen instead. She had hardly been able to think about anything other than him since their kiss the other day, something she realised she should probably reprimand herself for doing. Not that she would, however.

_I should find him_ , she thought.  _We haven’t really spoken since the other day._

There was always something to do, something taking up their time and making it difficult to spare a moment together. Another report which needed his attention, another group of Red Templars which needed dealing with, another task which was keeping them both busy and apart from one another. It never seemed to end. But she had a few days at Skyhold with little to do and Felicia intended to make the most of it.

She ran her fingertips across her lips. Maker, they still tingled at the thought of that kiss.  _I’m sorry. That was, um, really nice._ Felicia smiled to herself. Their discussion had gone better than she had hoped it would, far better in fact. She had thought Cullen would reject her, yet there was no denying that he returned her feelings as well, something which she could only have hoped for. Her hand fell from her lips and she swung her legs off the bed, standing and straightening her clothing. She had time spare and given the time of day, so should he.

The Inquisitor made her way through the Great Hall, nodding and smiling at the people she passed, noblemen and women currently visiting Skyhold in order to witness the might of the Inquisition first-hand. She disliked the amount of Orlesians’ attention they had caught, but they had influence of their own and money they happily donated to their cause, so it wasn’t like Felicia could complain too much. It still did not make her like them though, and each one she passed wore at her patience. Thankfully, she made her way swiftly through the Great Hall and out into the courtyard, headed for a familiar destination across the yard.

She took the steps two at a time, eager to reach his office. Felicia caught herself at the door though, suddenly realising that she had no reason for her visit.  _Surely I don’t need one_ , she reminded herself, shaking her head slightly.

He was looking over some reports when she entered his office. “Commander Cullen,” she announced loudly, making sure he heard her entrance.

Cullen looked up and smiled softly at her, setting down his papers. “Inquisitor. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Do I need a reason to visit my Commander now?” She laughed softly. “I simply wanted to visit you, Cullen.” Felicia strolled over to his desk, inspecting the usual clutter on it. For someone who enjoyed order so much, his desk sure was cluttered. “I’ve been thinking a lot about the other day.”

“You have?” Worry crept onto Cullen’s face, unsure of what she meant by her words. They could go one of two ways after all, and only one of those ways was good.

Her smile erased his worry though. “Yes. About how much I really do enjoy your company. And about that kiss the other day.” She exhaled a laugh, looking down at her feet. “I think I’ve been thinking about that more than I probably should.”

The Inquisitor moved so she was stood beside him behind his desk, her hand beside his on top of the desktop. “I don’t believe I got chance to say properly at the time, but I really did enjoy it and I would be more than open to repeating such a thing.”

Cullen chuckled, “Are you saying you’d like to kiss me again, Inquisitor?”

“I believe I am, yes.” She looked up at him through her lashes. His hand found hers on the desk and linked his fingers through hers, squeezing them gently.

He chuckled nervously. “Well, it would be wrong of me to turn down such a request. Impolite. Rude. In poor –”

“Cullen,” Felicia interrupted him, “you’re rambling.” She smiled warmly at him, encouraging him.

His free hand rose to her cheek, gentle fingertips ghosting along her jawline, across her lips and over the scar there. It amazed her how gentle he could be, how much he stammered when he was around her. Not at all like the confident commander she had seen barking orders at her army. It was nice though, she decided. She was privileged enough to see another side to him, the side few others seemed to see. Felicia wondered what else she would find out about her Commander the more time they spent together.

It was less of a surprise when his lips met hers that time. The slight stubble around his mouth and the chapped edges of his lips were no longer foreign, though she could hardly call herself familiar with them either. She wanted to be able to. His tongue ran along his bottom lip, softening the roughness of his lips before drawing her back to him. Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him down to her slightly, winding through his curls. She settled into him as they kissed, hand settling around his waist to keep him close, whilst Cullen’s pressed to the small of her back. He still seemed to handle her with care, lips soft against hers, hands gentle. Felicia moaned softly into his mouth and he swallowed the sound hungrily. Maker, he loved that little sound. He wondered briefly what other beautiful sounds she could make.

His cheeks had flushed when they parted, foreheads resting together gently. “I’d forgotten how nice that is,” sighed Cullen softly.

“You’re welcome to remind yourself again you know.” Felicia grinned at him and Cullen couldn’t help but chuckle, her smile a welcome sight.

“I would love to, but I was in the middle of these reports when you arrived. Perhaps we can give it a rain check. I should be free later today, if you let me return to my work.”

Felicia moved back from his embrace slightly, her smile still on her lips. “Of course. Sorry, I didn’t even bother to check if I was interrupting you or not. Later is good too though.” She claimed his hand with her own, fingers linking briefly. “So I’ll see you later on then, Commander?”

Cullen turned her hand and kissed the back of it, his gaze holding hers. Felicia was sure she felt her heart skip a beat. “Until later, my lady.”


End file.
